I'll always be there for you
by Gale-Sama
Summary: It's been 5 months since yugi and the gangs adventure, and now he's just thinking back of some of the important highlights. Especially when it concerns your soul. Puzzleshipping with slight Ryou/Bakura
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lalala~! I decided to do a short story in the meantime as I write my Naruto story! And since I'm such a Yu-gi-oh fanatic (not to confuse with GX or 5d's as I don't like them all that much) I decided, 'hey, why not pass the time by doing a little puzzleshipping!' And here I am!**

**This is my… Oh hell, no it's not. But it IS my first one-shot yaoi for Yu-gi-oh so be gentle on the criticism, kay?**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh! If I did, there wouldn't be GX or 5d's and Yami would have stayed with Yugi and the gang and confessed his undying love for his sweet aibou! **

I'll always be there for you

Yugi Mutou was truly glad that the ordeal was over. After all the mind games, shadow games, card games, and any other games that the group had to endure, it was nice to just enjoy the act of playing when one _felt _like it and not because it was _necessary _to survival. The Millennium Items were forever gone, and Zorc, the ultimate evil, had perished. Not only that, but all darkness that had been imprisoned into Ryou, Malik, and whoever else was gone. Well, not really _gone_, but at least they weren't inside the young men. And Yugi himself went through the feeling.

It was… Nostalgic to say the least.

When Yugi had asked Ryou and Malik what it felt like to be released from that kind of turmoil, how it was to know that you and only you was in your own body, they said it felt relieving. Malik had said that, "It felt like I could actually **breathe** for the first time in my life. To know that I was me and he was him, it was reassuring in a way." Yugi didn't really understand, considering that he wasn't in that part of his life just yet.

The talk with Ryou went much better however. He still recalled the conversation from long ago.

_Ryou was released from Bakura one month ago after the ordeal in the museum where Bakura lured Yami. Yugi had called Ryou to meet him in the nearby park close to the Game Shop, saying that it wasn't urgent, but still necessary to meet. Upon said arrival, Yugi noticed that Ryou had this clear look to him, as if he had opened his eyes to the world for the very first time. _

_The white-haired young man smiled at the master duelist, out-stretching a hand in gesture of respect. "Hello again Yugi," he said, voice still polite as ever and soft as the day they had first met. The little teen returned the gesture, taking his hand and shaking in firmly. "Hey Baku- I mean Ryou," he said, sheepishly blushing and a look of apology on his childish face. _

_Ryou laughed a little and removed his hand from the grasp, waving it nonchalantly. "No worries. I still call myself that from time to time as well. It's… Still a bit difficult to cope with it all," he said looking up at the sky with a small saddened look. Yugi couldn't really understand, seeing as Yami was still a part of him, but nodded in earnest. _

_Taking a seat at a small table that was placed in the park, Yugi fiddled with his finders for a while, unsure of how to start of the conversation. Ryou had some idea what the reason of this visit was, closing his eyes and sighing quietly. He opened his eyes, casting them downward to study the chess board design imprinted on the table they sat at. Hearing the clearing of a throat, he looked up to see Yugi with an uncertain yet determined face._

"_Ryou… I'll just come straight out and ask…" he began, averting his amethyst eyes to anywhere else but the gentleman seated across from him. "What… What's it like… Without… Well…" Yugi began to stumble over his words, earning a chuckle. _

_Folding his hands together in a calm gesture, Ryou smiled. "Without Bakura?" Yugi nodded modestly. A sigh escaped slightly parted lips as the British-voiced duelist pondered for a moment. "Well… It's… How can I put it? It's invigorating. I feel refreshed… And yet somewhat empty." Yugi looked up in shock at the last of the sentence. How could someone feel empty about having an evil entity like Bakura gone? _

_As if reading the tri-colored head, Ryou sighed. "I guess I should explain myself. When Bakura left me, it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I felt like I could finally be myself, the real me again. I didn't have to worry about hurting my friends and loved ones anymore. But when the separation began, I felt as if my soul was being ripped into two separate parts, and so I didn't feel whole. I was left with this…unbearably __**empty **__feeling in my chest, like someone took away identity. No one knew this, actually, you're the first one to know what I'm about to tell you." He paused to look at Yugi who was waiting patiently. It was now Ryou's turn to fiddle with his fingers, playing with a strand of his whit hair._

"_When we parted, I felt like I was left a tattered doll. When you live mostly your whole life with two different people in you, when that person leaves, you can't help but feel sad and empty. Seeing Bakura, in the flesh, right in front of me… I couldn't help but think, "This is the person who's been inside of me. This is who caused me and my friends so much trouble." I didn't know that all the while, I was crying. I wept because it was as though my subconscious __**knew**__ that part of me left, and wanted it back. I know I should hate him, but the fact of the matter is; he's a part of me, now and forever."_

"_So for the next few weeks, I walked around emotionless, unfeeling. I didn't know what to do with myself. My mind was scrambled from the extraction process, and body felt so heavy. I was in my room for the most part, not really leaving unless it was necessary. Even though I was a mess and wasn't completely there, I still had enough sense to not let my friends and family see me like… like __**that**__." _

"_I was so far out of it, that I didn't know that I was slowly killing myself." A gasp was heard, causing Ryou to pause and look at Yugi with sad eyes and a smile. Yugi never knew that Ryou was going through so much. "Why didn't you tell us? We're your friends Ryou, that's what we're here for!" Ryou shrugged knowingly. "I know that Yugi, and I thank you all so much. It's good to know I have friends like that. But fact of the matter is that I couldn't face you all, not with the way I was then. It was too unbearable." Yugi sighed, and nodded in understanding as he let his friends continue his story. _

"_Anyway, after three weeks of lying in bed doing nothing, I heard a knock at my door. I didn't answer, after all, how could I? Due to lack of nutrition it and dehydration that I was putting myself through, I couldn't even form a word. After the knock was heard again and I didn't answer once more, my door was kicked open. When I looked up, my heart literally skipped a beat at who I saw." Yugi, now excited about the turn of events, pressed Ryou to continue. "Alright, alright. I saw a sweep of white hair, as white as mine. The skin was tanned, darker than mine and the person was wearing a black turtle-necked shirt and leather pants. He glared over at me, taking in my sight before scoffing. I heard him say, 'Look at you! Lying down there looking like a filthy street rat! Get you Ryou!'" At this, he couldn't help but snicker at the memory, raising a head to his head, tapping his chin in thought._

"_I didn't say anything, but in my head I was constantly calling out his name. 'Bakura, Bakura.' Now that I think about it, it wasn't me calling, but that part of my soul calling out to his. Well, he strutted over to me and grabbed me by my collar, shaking me as he pretty much tore me a new one. He was saying things like, 'Get your act together you worthless swine!' Though he was being brutally honest, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was genuinely worried for my health. So after he yelled at me for a good thirty minutes, he went downstairs and came back with a bottle of water and a sandwich. He practically force-fed and drank me."_

"_When that was over, he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom, washing three weeks worth of dirt thoroughly off of me and dressing me up in fresh clothes. Once he finished, he sat me down at my living room sofa and told me what was going on. He __**felt**__ what I was going through, he knew the emptiness I felt and the way I was starving myself. He knew that I was killing myself, and how so he came to see that I was still okay. I never knew that when pushed, Bakura was so caring." Ryou blushed faintly at this. _

"_He also told me that he felt the same at first; that when he separated from me, part of him felt lost. Just like me, he was wondering around aimlessly, trying to find out what was missing from his life. That was when he said… that what was missing was… me." Ryou's blush grew ten times brighter at the recollection, stopping there in his tale as he covered his face meekly. Yugi smiled fondly. Bakura couldn't be all that bad if he took care of Ryou like that. But he knew that the ancient thief wasn't one to show those feelings openly, being that he __**was**__ still bad. _

_Ryou sighed as the blush diminished slowly. "We're the same soul in two bodies; so we have to be together, not just out of necessity, but because in the end, we do truly care about each other. So, afterwards he got me back on my feet, albeit roughly and now we're living together. That's it, the end." Ryou smiled as he lifted his hands in gesture to show he was done, and Yugi looked on at his friend with a new reserve. If that's what it felt like, he hoped that Yami would stay with him to help him through the ups and downs. Suddenly, amethyst widened comically as a realization donned on him._

_What if Yami didn't stay? When if once they were separated, that would be the end of it all? I mean, they were together for the sole purpose of helping him regain his memories. So once that was done, would Yami not need him anymore? The mere thought of being pushed aside and left behind was heart-braking to the young duelist, and it wasn't until Ryou said something that he found out that tears had be streaming down from his beautiful, round eyes, cascading their way down his round, youthful face._

The sudden remembrance of what was supposed to be their last duel flashed through the young man's mind, causing him to clutch tightly at his clothed chest, as he shook his head trying to rid of the events.

_It was that one card. He knew that Yami would play monster reborn to bring back the Egyptian God card. He knew his dark side all too well, and that was Yami's downfall in this battle. The chest opened and revealed the card, cancelling out the monster reborn's effects and ending the duel. _

_Yugi felt his world shatter all around him, knees going weak as he collapsed from the overwhelming feeling of dread and grievance. Tears were freely falling from his saddened eyes, not wanting to use his monster, knowing that once he did Yami would be gone forever. _

"_Go ahead aibou, its okay," he heard the reassuring voice of his dark half call out. He shook his head, not wanting to believe it. 'No, no I won't do it! I can't lose the only person who's ever really understood me!' But was that really it? Did he not want to lose Yami for another, much more meaningful reason? _

_Fear traveled up the Heba's spine and panged at his chest, causing him to grip it tight. Everyone was waiting for him to attack but… Yugi glanced over to his friends, all with reassuring smiles that told him everything would be alright. Looking up from long lashes, he saw his other half, smiling and nodding at him to continue and finish what must be done. He couldn't hear Yami's thoughts, knowing that the link was gone due to the duel, but he could still __**feel**__ his warmth, the gentle caresses of the other's soul telling him that it must be done and that he was not to blame. _

_Such a callous destiny for someone so young, so small. For one who really had no one to rely on but their grandfather and friends. For a boy who changed the world and saved so many people. A boy that really only had one person to help him endure and persevere through it all, only to be wiped clean from the face of the earth once his purpose was fulfilled. _

_Yugi stood, knowing that this was the only way. Tears flowing ever freer, he furrowed his brow as he took responsibility for freeing the pharaoh from his prison. Ryou had told it would be hard, but he never said it would be like this! Teeth gritted, Yugi outstretched a hand in showcase fashion, staring intently at the source of this confusion and melancholy. _

"_Alright! Silent Magician, attack his life points directly!" he gave the command, the monster card in question nodding to her master before flying towards the pharaoh and sticking out her staff, releasing a might blast from the staff. The attack rendered the end of the duel, Yami crying out in pain and shock as his life points were drained. Yami slumped over, before straightening himself and watched with remorseful eyes as his light fell once more with tears falling from the decision he just made._

_He walked over to the trembling counterpart, eyes softening at the sight. "Congratulations, well done." He remarked, Yugi never looking up to look at his dark side. Yami felt a pang in his heart as he bent down on one knee, calling out his aibou's name. He placed a firm hand on the other's shoulder, leaning in close so that he could be heard amongst the heart-wrenched sobs. _

"_A champion does not belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory, for both of us." Yugi shook his head, tears fluttering about from his face. He looked down, not bearing to look at the other's face, knowing that this was surely the end and that the duel had sealed their fates. _

"_I-I was so f-focused on the game that… That I forgot what w-winning this duel would actually… mean. By defeating you… I sent you away. For good!" the tears never faltered, Yugi shutting his eyes, trying to seal them away from everyone… From Yami. Yami shook his head, tilting his head down to look at his shattered aibou. _

"_No, you have opened the door for me. Thanks to you, I am finally at rest again. I'll finally be back where I belong. Fate brought us together for a reason, and we both have fulfilled our destinies." With that, Yugi looked up into red-purpled pupils. Yami, gave him a smile as they stood, hands placed gently on trembling shoulders. "You do know that we'll never be apart right?" Yugi looked at him incredulously, not understanding how that was possible. Soon, they will be gone, never to be seen again by one another, and yet he says they'll never be apart? Confusion filled his childish eyes, trying to grasp his dark's words. _

"_The kindness you've given me, and the courage I've given you, that will stay with us. And it will bind us forever." Yami gave his aibou's shoulders a small squeeze of support. Yugi nodded, finally knowing what he meant. He was right; there courage Yami had given him, which would stay forever. He learned so much from the thousand year old man; how to stand up for what is right, how to be yourself, and how to believe in the power of yourself and friendship. That was something that could never be taken away. _

_And he in turn, had taught the pharaoh kindness. He taught him that friends are something that is more power than anything, and that kindness isn't taken by force, but given by love and caring. Surely, that was something that Yami would take with him, from now until the afterlife. _

_The doorway to the afterlife shined, attracting everyone's attention. They all knew it was time for him to leave. Yami looked at Yugi, taking him his light's appearance with his brows furrowed. His face looked as if he wanted to say something, but held it in as he continued to look hard at his aibou. It was as though he was burning the image into his memory, not wanting to forget the large, innocent eyes, the soft peach skin, and the lithe figure. Yami raised a hand, reaching out to touch his innocent duplicate's face, but faltered and instead placed his hand on his Heba's shoulder, giving him another reassuring squeeze. _

_It was at this time that he leaned in close, so that no one else would hear. "We'll meet again aibou. I'll make sure of it." The words sunk into Yugi's skin, making him shudder and eyes drift close with the cryptic message floating around in his mind. Yami turned to leave afterwards, Yugi, Jou, Honda, and Anzu pursuing after the other to bid farewell to their friend. _

_All the while, Yugi remained in a daze, unsure of what to think. It still felt so surreal, to think that he had sealed the man's fate and sent him back to his time, but to rest in peace. It was nostalgic as the memories of the time they shared swept through his mind, eyes dulling over as his friend's yells grew muffled and disoriented. The time when he first solved the puzzle and unleashed all that had made his life an adventure, from all the duels they had shared, the time when he nearly lost the pharaoh, up till now fluttered around in his mind. _

_He watched as Yami, back turned, gave them the thumbs up before walking through the door, profile changing as his skin darkened and royal garments adorning his well-chiseled body. The moment the doors closed, Yugi felt his entire body grow numb, part of him feeling hollow and empty. Though he was warned of the symptoms by Ryou, he never imagined that it would feel as if part of his soul was forcibly ripped from his body like this._

Yugi blinked, wiping his face and grabbing a bottle of water from the den of the game shop. 'Snap out of it Yugi. That was nearly five months ago,' he thought to himself, scolding that he would think back to that time after promising to himself that he never would. But still, that feeling of utter loneliness and fatigue was overwhelming in the beginning. He felt so empty, and though his friends tried to cope with the feeling, the fact of it was that they didn't know what it was like to share a body with two souls. But Malik and Ryou knew, and they came over to console him regularly, along with Marik and Bakura from time to time.

He was appreciative of them, really he was, but what he needed really was to fell **whole **again. And his other half was in the past, forever lost in the hands of time. Yugi shook his head again, mentally scolding. He made his way back to the front of the shop, waiting for more customers. 'Man, today is really slow,' he noted, leaning over the counter with a bored expression. If only his grandfather didn't go to see his friend in America.

Preferably, Yugi wanted to be hanging out with Jou or Honda, but he made a promise to his grandfather. A sigh escaped his lips as he lifted to bottle, taking a long swig before placing it on the counter and pouting a little. "I'm so bored~!" he chanted to no one in particular. A pair of arms snaked around Yugi's small shoulders, startling him.

"What's this? Bored are we?" came the husky voice Yugi had grown to love. The little duelist smiled as he turned around (though that proved a challenge considering the arms never left) to meet a pair of eyes similar to his own. "Why do you always sneak up on me like that?" he said with feigned anger and shock. He puffed out his cheeks and poked out his lip to put up the façade of a pout.

A low chuckle reverberated through the other as he let go of Yugi to stand next to him, helping with the shop mending. Yugi offered the other a bottle of water, to which his guest graciously accepted. Once taken, he opened twisted the cap open, taking a drink himself. Yugi watched as his throat muscles clenched and released as he drank, some of the liquid escaping his lips and sliding seductively down his throat.

Yugi withheld a blush as he looked away. The silence was at least bearable with two people in the area. Yugi, after having the time to ponder back on his time with the other, felt the urge to ask something that was nagging at the back of his mind. "Um… Can I ask you something?" he said timidly, looking away as the other gave him a questionable look.

"Of course Yugi, you can ask me anything. You know that," was his albeit somewhat confused response. Yugi fiddled with a nearby toy, worried about asking something so silly. "This might be weird or stupid to ask but…" The man interrupted. "There are no 'stupid' questions Yugi. Please, just ask," he said soothing the other's turmoil.

Yugi sighed and turned to the man, a handsome, tanned face meeting his own as he smiled down at him. "Do you think that… Well… You'll stay _here_… With me… With **us**! For a long time?" he asked, taking in the other's intense eyes as they flashed with understanding. He was quiet for a moment, just looking at the purity in Yugi's eyes. The timid duelist blinked, averting his eyes this way and that before looking back into the same, unwavering red-purple.

"Uh… Y-… I mean… Atemu?" he asked, snapping his other out of his trance.

Atemu smiled and placed a tanned, callous hand on his Heba's head, ruffling his identical tri-colored hair. "Yugi… You should know by now. No matter what, I will **always** be there for you." Yugi smiled; glad to hear the response as he allowed his dark side to continue ruffling his head. "That's a relief," he heard himself say, smiling at the chuckle that answered him.

"Do you know why I looked at you with such intensity that day?" he questioned. Yugi blinked once again, confused by the change of topic. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know at all. Shaking his head he answered, "No. Why?" Atemu's eyes softened as he lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his hand gently down Yugi's cheek with affection.

"It was so that I remembered who you were when I was reincarnated. Our souls are one, aibou. Both now and forever. And because of that, I will always be there my hikari, the other half of my soul."

**A/N: Nya~! That was a lot! I actually wanted this to be pure, unadulterated yaoi, but I just got off track! -_- Well, depending on how many reviews I get, I may turn this into a story! Leave me feed back, yeah? If you do, I'll have PLENTY of ideas for it I assure you. Welp, see ya! **

**P. S. If you like this, then check of my Naruto fanfic called, "You are my friend, Right?" You might like that as well! Ja~ne**


	2. Faint of Heart

**A/N: Hello~! I'm back to continue the story! Yay! People left such great reviews and questions that they said remained unanswered so now I will explain them and explore what life is now like with Yugi and Yami (or Atemu) separated. Not just them but everyone who was affected with the change of events. **

**And so, without further interruption, we will continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I wish I did. Then at least it wouldn't revolve with life's problems being resolved by children's card games and the REAL Shadow games would have stayed as they were.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_[Talking through link]_

**Chapter Two: Faint of Heart**

The Game Shop closed up earlier than usual due to lack of customers. That was just fine for Yugi, seeing as he didn't want to spend all night catering to people who really didn't know what they wanted and would browse for forty-five minutes before saying they needed help. He made sure that the lock was secure on the front door before making his way through the back entrance to the main part where his house was.

When he entered, he saw that his darkness was sitting on the sofa, trying to make sense of a show he was watching. Yugi still couldn't believe that he was back from the dead. Not that he was complaining, because surely he wasn't, but still, what did the Age Old Pharaoh go through trying to come back to this time? Amethyst eyes looked at the tanned skin, which he recalled was the same color Yami had when he was alive and well in Egypt. He looked slightly different aside from that; with his eyes a much deeper crimson color than before and he was faintly more muscular than he was when he resided a part of Yugi. Not only that, but he was a few inches taller than he was before, something Yugi envied considering that he was still almost the same size as from the first time they met.

Noticing (although faintly) Yugi's sudden dismay through the link, Atemu turned to him with a worried gaze. "Is anything wrong aibou?" he questioned. Yugi blinked before slowly shaking his head. He forgot that the link was still somewhat there, though it wasn't as strong as before. They could still feel the other's emotions, but rarely got a glimpse of what they were thinking unless it was openly received. Yugi smiled, reassuringly. "I'm fine Atemu. Just thinking," he replied with sincerity.

His other tilted his head, as if he were trying to pry at the other to see what was really wrong, but instead he patted a seat beside him. Yugi took the offering, sitting beside him and getting comfortable. They let the sound of the television occupy the room, both not really paying any attention to it.

Yugi really wanted to know what his darkness went through, but was always too afraid to ask. Whenever Jou and the others asked, Yami's face would darken and he would glare at his surroundings, proclaiming that he 'didn't wish to talk about it.' But surely he wouldn't mind talking about it with his own other half would he? With a sigh, he played with the hem of his shirt.

Atemu knew that something was troubling his hikari, but he didn't want to intrude in on his light's privacy. He had done so many times before when they were in the little one's body, but now that they were two different people he found it right to try not to repeat his mistakes. But there were times where he felt as if he _needed_ to know what Yugi was thinking, but the light would never open up to him. It was somewhat depressing to see that they were still so close and yet much more apart than they ever were before.

_[Ano… Atemu?] _Yugi called out through what little of the link they had, hoping that his other half would answer. It seemed that he didn't.

Yugi sighed but tried harder, willing the link to open wider. _[Atemu?] _This time he saw the other's hand twitch as he looked over at Yugi, surprise flickering in his crimson eyes.

_[Yes aibou?]_ He answered back through the link. Yugi smiled, revealing in the feeling of talking the only way he could with the other without worry of other people hearing. The silence seemed deafening to the ex-pharaoh as he feared that maybe Yugi had changed his mind and closed the link.

_[Aibou?]_ He asked cautiously. Yugi opened his eyes and glanced over at Atemu. _[Ah, I sorry about that Atemu. I was just… anyway; I wanted to ask you something.]_

His dark half waited for him to continue, a calm reserve filling his aura. Yugi sighed as he hesitated, not sure how his half would react. Would he be the same as he was with the others? He didn't want to anger Atemu, Yami, his other self, but he needed to know.

_[What… What happened back then? How did you come back?] _He asked timidly, immediately feeling anger course and envelope him through the link. Yami, he was so angry, but for what reason? Had he been through a lot? The suspense was killing him, and Yugi gulped before reaching out to Atemu through the link.

The ex-Pharaoh sighed when he felt Yugi reach out to see if he were okay through the link. _[Aibou, you must understand that this isn't a subject I like to reminisce on]_ he began, feeling hurt and sadness seep into the connection.

_[Do you not trust me? You can tell me anything Yami, you know that]_ he said soothingly. He had used Atemu's old name, as sign of reassurance to the other. That had became a sort of endearment name that was held between only the two of them once Atemu returned, like how he had always called Yugi his aibou.

Atemu nodded, feeling resentment rise up through his chest. _[Well then, I will tell you and only you, aibou.] _Yugi honored to know that he was the first and only person to find out Yami's truth to being here. It was a sign of trust, surely.

_[Well, when I was back in the past, or rather, in my afterlife, I decided to talk to the Gods. I asked them for a second chance at life, to go back and be with my friends from this time]_

Yugi was startled, but then again it wasn't anything that was unexpected. So instead, he tilted his head, a small smile planted on his innocent face. "Really? You went to them for us?" Yami nodded a solemn look still on his face that brought unease to his light half.

"Yes, I went to them, claiming a grievance in their name," he said as he looked at the television with a scornful look. Yugi blinked. "What, but why?"

"I blamed them for everything that I went through for them: cursing my own name in security that the evils of the Shadow games remain forever gone. After all that I did they refused to acknowledge my end of the bargain."

Yugi was puzzled. _Bargain? What is he talking about? _He questioned, careful not to let it slip into the link. As if reading his thoughts, Atemu scowled at the idiot box, his memory still fresh in his mind.

_The Great Pharaoh Atemu stood before the Gods of Egypt in a court. He was expecting them to release him from his side of the deal, after ridding the world of the Shadow games that plagued it once one Yugi Mutou had solved the Millennium Puzzle. _

_However this wasn't the case. _

"_You call court on us young pharaoh of Egypt?" was the alluringly calm and soft voice of a tall, stunning other-worldly being. The once proud ruler stood his ground, pride exuding his person. _

"_Yes. I believe that a means is in order that has yet to be solved," he stated full of that striking confidence that stayed with him all these centuries. _

_The lovely creature gave him a quizzical look, casting a stare to its counterpart of a more masculine in appearance being. They exchanged looks before the calmer of the two turned back to the king. "What is this 'means' you speak of, Pharaoh Atemu of Egypt?" it said, still calm as ever with genuine curiosity leaking out every word. _

_The man was taken aback. Did they truly think that the matter would be cast aside so easily? He felt his jaw tighten but quickly relaxed. "My gods, we made a deal long ago during my rule. It was said in your word that if I cleansed my people of the darkness that plagued Egypt for thousands of years, you would grant me my one, true desire."_

_The masculine god snorted conceitedly. "And what is this desire you speak of, mortal?" its voice was rasp, with a sharp edge to it that could cut through mountains with mere utterance and strike fear in man. Atemu clenched his fist in thought. What was it that he desired; the freedom of his people? But that could never be, seeing that Egypt no longer was in tact. The once great land was buried under the sands, mere ruins left as evidence of the great empire. _

_He didn't know what he wanted, and this was a problem. He pondered longer, feeling the small tinge of something foreign to him calling out. There was something __**something **__that he wanted deep down but couldn't for the life of himself remember. It was an eerie yet inviting feeling. Suddenly it hit him._

_His mouth opened and closed, searching for the right words. "I want… Freedom…" he said in an almost unsure way. The gentle of the two gods tilted its head, mystified. _

"_Freedom? From what young ruler? You are already deceased from your time; your people safe and the darkness perished. What more freedom can you possibly ask for?" it queried. Atemu knew It was right, but still he wanted that one thing and nothing else. _

"_I… Just have this feeling that I want freedom. Freedom from the confinement of…" he stopped abruptly, the thoughts clearer now as his eyes widened only a little. The gods were unfazed, the masculine one growing restless with the pause. _

"_Well? On with it pharaoh!" it bellowed out. Atemu felt his chest clench. "I want to be freed from the confinement of death," he said finely, feeling the immense confusion and upset from the two deities before him. _

"'_Confinement of death'? There is no entrapment in death, young pharaoh. Death is the greatest freedom one can ask for. Why do you wish to live?" reasoned the calmer god. _

_Atemu didn't know himself. He looked down at the empty void of white beneath his feet, trying to remember why he would ask such a thing. Death is freedom after all. It is the greatest form of it. Why would he want to be free from freedom? Suddenly a vision clouded his sight. Buildings he never saw from his time were in view. They were made of this material that was easily seen through and shined like silver. Then he saw people; there was a small group of people in fact. _

_The sight made his heart pang (should it have been accessible in death). It was so familiar, yet the king couldn't recall where he'd seen it before. Then another vision came into view. Hair identical to his, wide innocent amethyst eyes, a soft round face. The person was smiling so warmly at him that it made him want to embrace the miniature yet purer him on the spot. _

_But he couldn't remember this person's name. Damn it all!_

"_I want to see them again," he said nimbly. The gods once again exchanged looks of misunderstanding._

"_See who, Pharaoh Atemu?" _

"_My… Friends," he said carefully. This word… It seemed to fit the group just right. _

"_Tell me…Where are these friends of yours? Where do they live?" was a soothing voice that bared great endearment. _

"_I… I do not know." _

_The masculine god barked a harsh laughter. "You want to go to these friends yet don't know where they reside? Oh yes, this is a grand wish for you!" _

_Atemu clenched his fist tighter in anger. The gods mocked him! Him, the one that connected them to the people of Egypt! The morning and the evening star! The god among humans bared in human flesh sent to appease them! "My memories are not something to be made a joke of! I demand righteousness of my wish from the gods!" he hissed out._

_The masculine god growled. "You humans are all the same! Forgetful and impudent! Be mindful who you order, mortal!" Atemu visibly flinched before asking for forgiveness._

_The calmer god nodded in understanding. "I see this wish means much to you Pharaoh. For this, I will grant it to you." As soon as the words were uttered, Atemu felt his body tingle slightly in discomfort before a burning sensation etched at his skin, making his yell in agony from the intensity and pain. _

_Just as soon as it was there, the feeling left. Atemu blinked looking around to find himself still in the court of the gods. He looked up at them, disbelief and utter bewilderment placed on his regal face. "I do not understand. What happened?" he asked._

_The gods frowned upon this, knowing what had happened all to well. "It seems that your wish will not be granted," said the peaceful god. Atemu's eyes widened in alert at the new bit of news. "What do you mean?" he said._

"_What we mean is this, mortal," said the masculine god. "You did not fulfill your end of the bargain." _

_Atemu felt himself grow greatly infuriated. "What is this? I did as you said! I stopped the shadow games from harming my people!" This didn't make sense! What was going on?_

"_We ordered for you to stop the shadow games for all people! And this was not done!"_

"_No! I stopped them! I even sealed away my own name, cursing it for the sake of humanity! I was forever lost in time, never to be known for the sacrifice I made!" he was seething now. How could he be denied like this? After all he'd done for his people, for the world!_

"_Yes, but once you sealed them in the puzzle along with yourself, that boy released it all over again! Due to this the contract is non-in void! Thanks to your thoughtless actions, the world was introduced to the perils of your time once more!" _

_Atemu's eyes widened in both shock and ferocity. They denied him of something so little just because of this? And who was it that solved the puzzle? It seemed vaguely familiar and yet he couldn't put his finger on it. This was unfair… Everything he'd thrown away; his throne, his title, his life, his _identity_… in vain. _

"_I… I refuse to let this be! I am the son of the gods! Surely you could do something~!" _

"_We have spoken!" _

_Hands began to tremble as his nails dug, biting into the palm of his hands harshly. "This isn't my fault… Because of some kid I am cursed to be forever damned and plagued with the weight of a job I have done? No… Curse you… Curse you for condemning me to a life like this!" _

_Just then he felt a coldness that made him shutter in fear and apprehension. The calm god spoke up, the voice much more threatening than before. "Watch who you speak to Pharaoh. We are not lowly forms that you can thrash about." Atemu reluctantly bit his tongue as he glared at the ground._

_The silence filled the void, Atemu's anger slowly but surely regressing. After what seemed an eternity, the gods spoke once more. "There is one thing we can do for your wish Atemu." At this the man looked up; shock the overall expression on his tanned face. _

"_We will grant it, but on one condition. We must purify the body. This means that if you are to live on, your memories must be erased." Atemu, should he still have organs, would have felt his heart stop and breath hitch. Forget it all? The friends he panged to see once more? The boy in his vision? He would have to give it all away for the sake of going back? _

_He looked at the ground once more. Was it worth the risk? "I do not understand." He said mostly to himself in disbelief. _

"_It implies in the rules of reincarnation. Events of your pass life must be sealed and detained so that you may relive in a peaceful existence. This is not something we have made; it is the rule of the universe."_

_Absently, he shook his head. It made sense he supposed. The calmer god nodded. "Do you accept this offer?"_

_Did he really want to go into a world he hardly knew? To a world where he wouldn't know a single person and then fight for what's good all on his own? But still… he needed to see for himself. He needed to see the boy. For some reason, he felt as if he _needed_ to find and be with him. This settled it. _

_His posture straightened as he looked up at the gods with a new purpose in tact. "I accept your offer," he said boldly. The gods nodded only once before the sensation of burning radiated throughout his body once more. _

_The feeling continued to drag on throughout his body, the words muffled and almost muted as he felt wind press against and cloud his sight and hearing. At first there was light, and then nothing._

_When he woke up, he was alone in an ally, with no recollection of how he got there. And what's worse, he scarcely remembered who he was or who he was looking for._

Yugi felt torn at the story. Who knew his darkness went through so much for his friends? And the puzzle… he had done that. It was his fault that Yami was denied his freedom and had to gamble with his new life just to be with all of them. He failed to notice the small tears that fell from his eyes until Yami looked at him with slight shock and wiped them away gently.

"It is okay aibou. I am certain that I will regain all my memories once more with you and all of our friends' help," he gave the other a reassuring smile for support. Yugi nodded, wiping his eyes with trembling hands.

It really was his fault that Yami went through so much. If only he left it all alone. _If only I wasn't so curious as to solve that puzzle, then Atemu's memories wouldn't have been tampered with and he wouldn't be in this predicament. _

"Yes, but I also wouldn't have met you little one," came the low voice of the ex-pharaoh. Yugi jumped, surprised and embarrassed that he let such a thought slip through the link. "Well, yeah but… now it's like starting all over again! We have to start from scratch with your memories! I'm sorry Yami!" Yugi started to tear up again, easily being swept into Atemu's arms in a gentle manner.

Atemu calmed the disheartened light, hating to see his tears. "I still have most of them aibou. The gods knew that I couldn't survive in this time without some of them intact. So I have something to be thankful for. Those memories are what helped me find all of you again," he said, rubbing the smaller one's back soothingly.

A hiccup was heard as Atemu felt the other nod meekly in response. Yugi was glad for that, but still, when he saw his darkness all alone that day wondering around aimlessly like a lost puppy his heart broke. But he was incredibly relieved at his sight. The fact that his soul had been torn when the other left less than five months prior, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of completeness upon seeing his other half.

Yugi sat up carefully and smiled. "We'll help you get them back. Jou, Honda, Anzu, everyone will help you." Atemu nodded in thanks. "I cannot express how much this reassures me aibou. I know that with everyone's help, my memories of this world and this time will be attained with swiftness."

A faint blush was felt as Yugi quickly turned away. "It's as you said yourself Yami; I'll always be there to help you. We are the same soul after all. It's only right that I help you get your memories back." A swift feeling of gratitude and contentment filled the link, making the young duelist revel in it. Yes, he would help Atemu. It was the least he could do after all he put him through.

Getting up, Yugi informed the age old pharaoh that, "I will go tell Jou and the other's to meet in front of the bus terminal tomorrow afternoon." Before he left completely, Yami called out to the light. "Whatever you do, please, do not tell them of what happened. I do not wish to make them worry so much for my sake." Yugi made a face and pouted with disapproval.

"Atemu, you should know by now that it wouldn't matter to them. Friends are made to worry and help you that are what they're there for!" but all the same he let him know that he would keep it a secret. After all, it wasn't in the young Mutou's place to tell people secrets that didn't belong to him. Atemu would inform them when the time is right.

Making sure his other half was gone when he heard the upstairs door shut, Yami sighed and ran a hand through his tri-colored hair. Crimson eyes flickered with guilt at an important fact that he intentionally left a secret from his light. It was a significant detail, and once he thought on it, perhaps it was best he did tell Yugi.

Atemu shook his head thoroughly. _'No, I must not worry Yugi over something like this. It is my problem, and I refuse to drag my friends into it. The gods may have given me another life, but at a higher price than my aibou can ever imagine.' _Atemu was sure to keep his stray thought out of the link, grabbing the remote and turning to another brainless show in hopes it would distract him from the thought that he prayed to Ra would never come to pass.

**A/N: Aaaand~ Cut! Hah~ I like how this turned out. I mean, for the most part anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. So now the plot thickens. Next installment, Yugi and Atemu go out with the gang in hopes of sparking up a few memories for Yami. If you recall anything from the show that you would like included for the next installment, please, don't hesitate to ask. I would be glad to add it was a memory-encounter for the Pharaoh.**

**Oh, about that Reincarnation thing, I made it up. I'm not to sure how that all works out. And if they seemed a bit Ooc, sorry. I just had to get the point across on how angry Yami would be in this situation. Wouldn't you be to the same? **

**Reviews make the world go round! So be sure to keep mines turning, 'kay? Till next time!**


End file.
